<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>COFFEE | seongsang 《oneshot》 by seonamkim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539434">COFFEE | seongsang 《oneshot》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonamkim/pseuds/seonamkim'>seonamkim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonamkim/pseuds/seonamkim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"To prove I'm not lying, 'cause you're really scrutinizing my frappe, here." </p><p>= = = </p><p>WORD COUNT: 10, 000+ words<br/>STATUS: Complete</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi San &amp; Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>COFFEE | seongsang 《oneshot》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yeosang hyung, fill me up, I'm leaving now!" A tall boy called out to Yeosang who was busy with sorting out a row of macaroons.</p><p>"Bye Mingi!" Yeosang calls back, and returned to sorting out but instead, moving to the cakes. He replaced the carrot cake which only had a slice left with a full plate of chocolate caramel cake, at the same time trying his best to not drool over the delicious delicacies that lay in front of him.</p><p>"Psst, Yeosang, don't drool, people might stare," a short boy snaps Yeosang out of his drooling state and jerked his thumb in a direction, "A guy spilled his coffee, go mop it."</p><p>"Ugh, are you serious?" Yeosang had his hands on his hips. He is not an errand boy, FYI, and he never was one. But, what can you do about it? He was at work and he needed the money for sustain himself in university.</p><p>"Aghhh, consider yourself lucky that Mingi isn't here Hongjoong hyung. I was gonna let him shut you up," Yeosang rolled his eyes and Hongjoong just shook his head in amusement as the boy stomped his way to the storage to grab a mop and a pail of water.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa was muttering a few curse words as he was wiping a drop of coffee that fell on his prized coat. He was nearly late for work and he wouldn't want to keep his boss waiting. He was startled when a thud beside him landed on the shop tiles, causing Seonghwa to whip his head to the origin of the sound.</p><p>Seonghwa simply looked at the worker up and down, then to the male's nametag, which had the letters '여상 Yeosang' on it. He raised an eyebrow when Yeosang just stayed still, his hand on top of the mop handle. Yeosang seemed to glare at him, a look which said 'You're making my job harder' but why would Seonghwa care?</p><p>It's the male's problem that he was working here, unlike him who was having a well-paying job at a corporate office that could help him in almost every aspect in life.</p><p>"Well, what are you waiting for? Clean, I'm getting a new one," Seonghwa stands up and gets his bag that was hanging by its straps and rolls his eyes at the worker, who clenched his jaws at Seonghwa.</p><p>
  <i>Tch, rude guy.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"Yes, sir," Yeosang emphasized the word 'sir' through gritted teeth and started mopping the coffee away from the tiles with dreaded thoughts. Seonghwa was already on his way to the counter when he suddenly stopped because of the tone that Yeosang implied.</p><p>"Excuse me? Did you just mock me?" Seonghwa raised an eyebrow sharply, once again getting the attention of Yeosang. Yeosang was already annoyed but this particular person just had to make it worse.</p><p>"I didn't ask for your opinion, will you mind your own business?" Yeosang snapped, creating a slight commotion to rise within the café.</p><p>"Huh, bold of you to ask if I was stating my opinion, it was a fact," Seonghwa faced Yeosang properly and crossed his arms.</p><p>Yeosang stops mopping and faced Seonghwa. "It was obviously an opinion, do you even know your English?" Yeosang fired back, and nearly the whole café was interested with their small argument which seemed to rise into a full-on fight with Yeosang clearly wanting to throw a punch at the <i>annoying<i> customer, from the way his fists are clenched.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"English? You should ask yourself that, we aren't even speaking English," Seonghwa smirked at the fuming boy.</p><p>"I- ugh! Go and buy your coffee, I'm not interested anymore," Yeosang turned his back on the amused male and cursed this particular hour of the day for being such a pain.</p><p>Seonghwa dropped the smirk that was about to grow into a smile and put on a plain face, ordering another cup of coffee and headed to work as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Seonghwa hyung, you're back! How's things with your boss?" A tall male greeted the older with a warm smile as Seonghwa entered the shared apartment he had with his friends. Well, more like a condominium, with the interior designed with a cozy style and a hint of fancy.</p><p>"Stressful, isn't it obvious?" Seonghwa replied. He was worn off from work and he didn't want to start any conversation as of the moment. He was supposed to arrive home earlier, but got delayed due to the work stack provided to him today.</p><p>The other male just nodded in understanding. "Sorry hyung, wanna have tea? Or coffee, in your case?"</p><p>Seonghwa shook his head wearily, plopping down on the couch, not bothering to remove his coat or even loosen his tie. "I already had a good amount of coffee for today, Yunho, and I need to..." Seonghwa yawns before continuing, "sleep."</p><p>"Okay, no problem, hyung. Wait, aren't you going to go upstairs and take a bath?" Yunho questioned but then wondered why there was no reply. He turns around from his position and found a sleeping Seonghwa on the couch, an arm over his eyes.</p><p>"Oops, nevermind," Yunho giggled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, I'm already on the way home, you ginormous baby," Yeosang rolled his eyes even though the person on the other side of the line can't see his actions.</p><p>"Aww, hyung, hurry up! I'm hungry!" The person on the other line replied.</p><p>Yeosang rolled his eyes again. "Want me to let you starve instead? You are not a 5 year old, now zip it," he threatened.</p><p>The person on the phone sounded like he was sulking, "Hmph, I'm going to call Hongjoong hyung, you're too mean."</p><p>"Don't be a kid Jongho, you know that guy will feed you nothing but pancakes all day long," Yeosang replied and ended the call before the person could bother him any further.</p><p>"He does not-" <i>tap<i>.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"He's gonna get sick from pancakes at this rate, aish," Yeosang muttered to himself as he turned on a corner, walking up to a simple-looking apartment. The apartment he was staying in, namely the one he was standing in front of as of the moment, was standing out from the whole block. The block was lined up with large spaced houses and theirs was just inserted in the midst of all the grand-looking houses.</p><p>But why would Yeosang care? He's too tired from university, he can just reflect on that on another day.</p><p>"Your savage hyung is home," Yeosang kicks the door open after turning the doorknob. Steps then emerged from the kitchen, revealing a male figure.</p><p>"So. My food."</p><p>"Ha, you're not getting any!" Yeosang ran around the couch when Jongho suddenly ran to grab the plastic full of ramyeon.</p><p>"No fair! You freaking bought that for everyone's consumption, it's no fair!" Jongho shouted over Yeosang's cackling.</p><p>"Wait for Hongjoong hyung and Mingi, then you'll get your ramyeon," Yeosang smiled and jumped over a chair to outmaneuver Jongho, which he did when Jongho slipped on a mat.</p><p>"It will take forever for them to come back, they're still in the café, right?" Jongho rose from his fall, rubbing his shoulder. Yeosang shrugged, taking a seat behind the counter after drinking water to quench his thirst after the short chase in their living room.</p><p>"Fine, you don't want to wait for them? Get a boyfriend then I'll give you some," Yeosang smirked. Jongho widened his eyes then hastily walked to the counter.</p><p>"What the- I am not!" Jongho exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air for half a second before dropping them to his sides.</p><p>"Of course you aren't," Yeosang imitated the younger while he grabbed a container of ramyeon for him to hold in his hand while he boiled water. Jongho, who seemingly wasn't arguing with the fact that Yeosang was accusing him of being gay, sat down on a chair, gritting his teeth.</p><p>"You're just saying that. And also your previous statement was wrong. Everyone in this household is the G in LGBT. I-I mean, except for me," he groaned and buried his head into his hands.</p><p>Yeosang returns after a few minutes with a hot cup of ramyeon ready in his hand and a pair of chopsticks in the other. "Please, we go to university together, and the way you look at that senior wasn't some joke to me."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, eat. I'm gonna wait for Hongjoong hyung and Mingi hyung if I'm ever going to eat," Jongho stands up and drags his feet on the floor all the way to wherever he was going. Yeosang hummed in reply, not giving a care and just continued to savor the food he was eating. Once he finished, he went to tidy up and sleep, but not before finishing his assignment which he only remembered once he was already on the brink of sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>• Next Day •</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Seonghwa, please don't overexert your work, you hardly take breaks nowadays," his boss reminded him from her desk.</p><p>"Thank you for your concern, Ms. Jisoo, but I just need to finish this PowerPoint. I don't want to have to listen to another hour of reprimanding if I submit this form late," Seonghwa stated, not wanting to move an inch from his position.</p><p>"And not just that, could you drop the formalities? Not wanting to sound rude, but we've been colleagues for a long time now," Jisoo sighed, stapling together a bunch of bondpapers with a width reasonably thick.</p><p>"Why would I?" Seonghwa stopped typing for a moment to look at Jisoo.</p><p>Jisoo pressed her lips into a thin line, "Nothing, I keep calling you Seonghwa after all. Mr. Park is... I don't know, unusual." Seonghwa raised a brow, "Unusual? Why would it be?"</p><p>"Just get back to work, you're hard to persuade," Jisoo pouted and moved her gaze to the monitor screen to settle some of her own work.</p><p>"Okay," Seonghwa shrugged and went back to tapping his keyboard almost immediately. A few minutes of silence consumed the large office, until,</p><p>
  <i>Boombayah!<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"Oh my god," Jisoo rushed a hand over her chest, "I got startled over my own ringtone, can you excuse me, Seonghwa? I need to take this for a moment." Seonghwa nodded to her, then Jisoo grabbed her phone and walked to a corner of the room to answer her call quietly.</p><p>Seonghwa thought his actions were rude, although he can't help but eavesdrop at his own boss' conversation on the phone. He didn't realize his own mouth forming into a frown and his fingers stopping their movement, hovering over the keyboard as he listened to the phone call.</p><p>
  <i>"Hey babe! You know I'm currently at work right? You actually startled me with your phone call!"<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>"Come on now, that's what you get for being such a fangirl of Blackpink."<i><b></b></i></b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>
      <i>
        <b></b>
      </i>
    </b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>
      <i></i>
    </b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Shut up! Get to the point, I still need to finish a market sales table."<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>"I'm calling over a friend from college, I was hoping if you could have lunch with us. His name's Hanbin."<b><i></i></b></i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>
      <b>
        <i></i>
      </b>
    </i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>
      <b>
        <i></i>
      </b>
    </i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <i>"Really? I'll go! If... I finish my work, that is, ehehehehe..."<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>"I'm really gonna quote a meme of you if you're not gonna come."<b><i></i></b></b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>
      <b>
        <i></i>
      </b>
    </b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>
      <b>
        <i></i>
      </b>
    </b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Stop threatening me with memes! Now bye! I love you, babe!"<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>"I have a name."<i><b></b></i></i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>
      <i>
        <b></b>
      </i>
    </i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>
      <i>
        <b></b>
      </i>
    </i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <i>"As if you didn't want me to call you that, Kim Jiwon."<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>"Nah, it's nothing."<i><b></b></i></i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>
      <i>
        <b></b>
      </i>
    </i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>
      <i>
        <b></b>
      </i>
    </i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <i>"Ha, nice excuse. Now bye!"<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>"Bye, love you so much."<i><b></b></i></i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>
      <i>
        <b></b>
      </i>
    </i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>
      <i>
        <b></b>
      </i>
    </i>
  </b>
</p><p>Seonghwa could say nothing but just think about his love life. Yeah, he has the looks, but he's that typical handsome boy who downright rejects everybody with no regrets, whether it's a girl or a boy, but maybe some kind of regret is surfacing in his mind.</p><p>Maybe he'll have one soon, but it's going to be sooner than he thinks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kang Yeosang's part-time job is..." Mingi starts, but then Yeosang sends him a death glare.</p><p>"Don't," Yeosang said in a dead tone, his fork in his hand, making it ten times more scarier-looking than when any other person would hold it. Agreeing to truth or dare with your classmates may just be the worst punishment life can offer.</p><p>"Nah nevermind, you'll all be witnessing live murder, and we don't want that, riiiiiight?" Mingi just chuckled playfully, while the rest of their classmates were starting to go pale because of how low-key terrifying Yeosang looked.</p><p>"Hear that? It's another way of saying, I quit," Yeosang then stands up, but gets held back by Mingi.</p><p>"Please stay, just drop your utensils before you actually murder us," Mingi pleaded and tried to use his charms but Yeosang was more than determined to escape this 'devilish' game. And how was he able to eat if he didn't have his fork?</p><p>"Pleaaaaaase!" Mingi pouted, and Yeosang shoved an egg bun into the younger's mouth before Mingi could say anything else.</p><p>"I wanted to eat lunch in peace, so give me the peace I want, and I spare your lives," Yeosang threatened and the people on their table nodded furiously. "Good, now goodbye, and don't badmouth me, or you'll know what's next."</p><p>Yeosang changed to another table where no one was sitting and there he ate his lunch.</p><p>"Hyung, what was that about?" A guy questioned Mingi who was still chewing the bun Yeosang stuffed into his mouth.</p><p>"Hm? Owh, he wath pwobably pithed oph from all the pwevous questions," he swallows, "that's probably it. But other than that, I won't tell you anything because he told me something quite confidential last night and I might be in a coffin right now if I did say so."</p><p>"Oof, living with Yeosang might be a curse in disguise, instead of a blessing," a male senior who was classmates with Mingi whispered in a low voice.</p><p>"You'll never know the life of living with him," Mingi shrugged and urged to continue the truth and dare game which was momentarily paused.</p><p>"How's Hongjoong oppa, by the way?" another student asked Mingi.</p><p>"Same old, he didn't grow any taller," Mingi proudly announced.</p><p>The students gasp in mock surprise, "What an insult!" and they all burst into laughter.</p><p>"Eyy, Yeosang hyung! I'm finished with class!" Jongho ran to Yeosang with big steps, but was still careful to not spill the lunch he was carrying in a plastic bag.</p><p>"Wow, another annoying person comes," Yeosang rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Ugh, what now? I'll tell you what, you complain later, and for now, lemme eat with you!" Jongho sits down on the empty spot beside Yeosang, snapped his wooden chopsticks into two and started eating.</p><p>"So obviously, someone annoyed you before I came, based on the way you stated your first sentence with me," Jongho said as he devoured a big piece of omelette.</p><p>"Great job, Watson, 'cause someone did," Yeosang snaps out of habit, but Jongho wasn't the least bit startled. With Yeosang, it happens all the time.</p><p>"Why not Sherlock?" Jongho asks and Yeosang replies, "Because everyone uses that term, being different won't hurt, now stop asking."</p><p>"Jeez, sure," Jongho rolls his eyes with a smile on his face, shaking his head. Yeosang finished his lunch in a hurry but Jongho catched up to him rather quickly and they both finished with Jongho breaking an apple in half for both of them to consume.</p><p>"Hey, guess what hyung," Jongho starts a conversation and Yeosang kept quiet, Jongho took it as a sign of Yeosang being interested in the topic.</p><p>"I'll be looking for a part-time job now," Jongho continued, biting on his half of the apple.</p><p>"Really? Didn't think you'd look for one as of the moment," Yeosang stated, his tone blunt.</p><p>"So nice of you to think I'd be that irresponsible to the point I'm not sacrificing some of my time for work," Jongho said with a pout, stopping by a water fountain to drink and wash his hands. Yeosang followed, also drinking and washing his hands after Jongho finished.</p><p>"I didn't say that, stupid, so, where are you working?" Yeosang shook his hands dry while asking the younger but then added, "Don't go to the café, there's already three of us there, it will be sweet chaos with you as an addition."</p><p>"That would be the least of my options, going there is the last thing I would do," Jongho replied. "That is, if I'm desperate when I don't get accepted, then I'll work there."</p><p>Yeosang nodded, agreeing with Jongho. "You're actually putting your head to good use for once."</p><p>Jongho whipped his head to face Yeosang, saying, "I have no idea whether I should be proud of what you just said if it even was a compliment, or if I should be insulted of you indirectly saying that my IQ is low," then Jongho puts two fingers on his left temple, rubbing it in mock dissatisfaction.</p><p>"It's neutral," Yeosang shrugs, and Jongho dropped his jaw, about to hit Yeosang until he just decided to have peace with Yeosang in hopes of getting dinner tonight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Seonghwaaaa!" Two males enter the office cafeteria and run to Seonghwa who was writing on a notebook while eating his packed lunch.</p><p>"That's hyung for the both of you, you brickheads," Seonghwa glared slightly at his co-workers who were also his housemates, but unfortunately, he treats them differently at home and at work.</p><p>"Aw, let us spend some time with you as our precious hyung," one male sat down, the other following afterwards.</p><p>"Don't ask me for an answer, 'cause you both clearly did not finish your assignment reports for later," Seonghwa said, and the two people in front of him dropped their jaws.</p><p>"Wait wait, how the-" one of them starts but gets cut by Seonghwa.</p><p>"Jung Wooyoung," Seonghwa sternly said with his arms crossed. "I do not clean your room for nothing."</p><p>"Yeah, you're right, we both forgot our reports," the person beside Wooyoung starts talking.</p><p>Seonghwa stops writing and eating to cross his arms, leaning in his seat. "So, what do you have to say, San?" Seonghwa raises an eyebrow.</p><p>San gets up from his seat almost immediately and kneeled in front if Seonghwa, "Please give us the time off, we barely had breaks today and I don't even know how I got this job with my current educational background!" San exclaimed, not minding the amount of people that were staring at him. Wooyoung joined him shortly afterwards, also kneeling down beside San.</p><p>"Promise me you won't barge into my office to ask me questions?" Seonghwa asked the both of them. They responded with happy nods and went dashing out the cafeteria to do whatever they were supposed to do, leaving Seonghwa in his table to go back to work.</p><p>
  <i>Maybe I should get myself some frappe. Yeah.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Seonghwa stopped in his tracks when he was already outside the cafeteria doors then came to wonder, "wait, there's frappe at the cafeteria..." but honestly, he just wants to take a visit of the café with the boy which seemed to intrigue him with their small debate yesterday.</p><p>"Yeah, I think they serve better frappe there," Seonghwa starts weighing the pros and cons which were just about the quality of the frappe but unfortunately, his feet were moving on its own, and before he knew it, he was already on the elevator.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeosangie, no classes this afternoon?" Hongjoong greeted Yeosang as the said boy entered his workplace. Yeosang went straight to the employee's room to change, not even bothering to tell Hongjoong if he still had classes. Hongjoong took his silence as a yes and walked back to the cashier to take a customer's order.</p><p>"I hope there aren't any more customers like that guy, he pissed me off big time," Yeosang mumbled something to himself and putting an apron over his head to start his shift.</p><p>"Good afternoon, what can I get you? Oh wait, you're that guy who spilled his coffee, the one Yeosang was annoyed over!" Hongjoong pointed to Seonghwa from behind the counter, and Seonghwa just nodded slowly in confusion but besides, everything that the guy in front of him said was true.</p><p>"So moving on, what do you want from us today?" Hongjoong shifted his gaze to the monitor, tapping on the screen. Seonghwa's eyes went to the menu, and pointed out a specific frappe.</p><p>"I'd like the caramel frappe, 16 oz.," Seonghwa smiled at Hongjoong, and the male nodded his head.</p><p>"Will get your order up shortly, oh, and did you know? Yeosang hates the frappe you chose. He doesn't like caramel," Hongjoong smirked.</p><p>"Oh really? Well, he hates me after all, but I really like caramel though," Seonghwa said, making the both of them chuckle. He then went to sit down on a vacant table.</p><p>Meanwhile, Hongjoong passed a piece of paper to Yeosang, telling the younger to make the caramel frappe and send it to customer no. 8. Yeosang agreed, not bothering to look for no. 8. He'll just see the guy or girl whenever he's gonna send the order.</p><p>Yeosang expertly crafted the said frappe order, not daring to make a mistake, it was his favorite frappe and he'd secretly like the customer praise a good-looking, not to mention, nice-tasting caramel frappe that he made.</p><p>Spiralling the cream up, he finishes his well-made frappe and decided to put free macaroons with the order, he thought blueberry macaroons would compliment the sweet taste of caramel with its sour flavor. He starts his search for a no. 8 sign around the café, then landed his eyes on a particular... person.</p><p>
  <i>What the-<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Yeosang stood still, which caused him to nearly drop the orders. He would gladly have dropped the orders right there and then, but that was not it. Seonghwa was staring at him differently, like the older boy was <i>way<i> out of his league. Wait, did he just lick his lips-</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Okay stop. All Yeosang needed to do was simple. Take a deep breath, walk to said customer, <i>pretend<i> to be annoyed and not intimidated, give the orders and tell the customer to not waste his hard work (e.g spilling the cup again) like last time and walk away and think happy thoughts.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Yeah right. Simple.</p><p>
  <i>Fudge this.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Yeosang treaded lightly on his feet, taking slow but sure steps towards Seonghwa who was raising a suspicious brow at Yeosang. Finally, Yeosang reaches Seonghwa's table and stretches out his hand to give his order with the additional macaroons on a separate paper bag.</p><p>"How could I be sure you didn't put poison in here? Especially with the macaroons which I totally did not order?" Seonghwa asks Yeosang out of the blue after inspecting the contents of the paper bag and turning the cup of frappe in his hand for him to look closely. Yeosang gulped when Seonghwa leaned closer to him, sending what seemed like a playful glare, at the same time piercing.</p><p>"Don't say that, stupid," Yeosang stepped back and Seonghwa returned to lean back in his seat, "I made the frappe good mainly because it's my favorite flavor and secondly, the macaroons would compliment the sweet taste. Happy?"</p><p>Seonghwa scoffed and crossed his arms, "bold of you to say that. How do I really know it's your favorite flavor? That Hongjoong guy told me it wasn't, so I suspected that you would put some kind of drug in here."</p><p>"Hongjoong hyung did wha- okay, he's up to something and let me tell you once again, no. There's no damn poison in there so sip it to your heart's content," Yeosang started to walk back a bit then stopped to just walk back again to Seonghwa. The older got confused when Yeosang pulled out a small pad of paper from one of his pockets and a small pencil.</p><p>"To prove I'm not lying, 'cause you're really scrutinizing my frappe, here," Yeosang scribbled rather quickly on the small piece of paper and slammed it on the table in front of Seonghwa. The older flinched but tried hard not to show it.</p><p>"Have a good day, and if I'm still wrong in your eyes, leave the café," Yeosang walks back to work. Seonghwa considered if he should look at the paper. For all he knew, the younger looked like he really despised him, but curiosity gets the best of people. He stood up and wore his coat before leaving the cozy café, his frappe and small paper bag in one hand, the small piece of paper in the other.</p><p>
  <b>xxxx-xxx-xxxx<br/>
강여상<br/>
Kang Yeosang<br/>
Don't spread this info or you'll know what's in your order the next time you come<b></b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p><p>"Wow, I'm scared," Seonghwa mocked the paper in his hand, but then a smile grew on his face. Yeosang was an interesting boy, was he?</p><p>For ATINYs' sake, he probably was out of his mind when the word 'cute' passed through his mind. Maybe he's having a minor headache from thinking too much.</p><p>
  <i>Of Yeosang.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That freaking dude thinks I'm some sort of psycho who works in a café! Who is cruel enough to put poison in one's drink?!" Yeosang freaked out in the employee room, Hongjoong listening to him as Mingi had taken Hongjoong's work for the moment. </p><p>"Um, you are cruel enough to put poison in drinks," Hongjoong rubbed his chin in thought and Yeosang merely groaned.</p><p>"That is not the point here, hyung," Yeosang made hand gestures, his hands flying everywhere and poor Hongjoong couldn't understand a single thing. "I mean, it's the vibes. Yes, the vibes that he gives off!" Yeosang sat up straight in realization and slapped his forehead when he noticed how dumb he must've sounded.</p><p>"You know what, Yeosang? I have nothing to say to you, but something 'bout that guy made you tick off like no other, now excuse me, I'm gonna help my boyfriend," Hongjoong stood up and exited the room, leaving Yeosang alone.</p><p>"And they say chivalry is dead," he sighed, but moved his gaze to his phone. He opened his phone and dragged the notification bar down. He stops his actions.</p><p>"Wait, for what purpose was I looking at the notification bar for?" Yeosang glances back down at his phone, then widened his eyes.</p><p>"No! You are not expecting a text from that handsome guy whom you gave your number to. It was just a matter of life and death, nothing more, nothing less. Wait, did I just call him handsome? Aghhh!" Yeosang was annoyed by his own shenanigans. He was getting so worked up over one person, why is that?</p><p>"Ah, Yeosangie! Good afternoon! Mingi and Hongjoong were calling for you!" A short male entered the room.</p><p>"Oh, Hwanwoong hyung, you're here!" Yeosang rose from his seat to hi-5 with Hwanwoong, which the male gladly accepted.</p><p>"Now go, you might get scolded," Hwanwoong said.</p><p>Yeosang rolled his eyes in a playful manner, "I highly doubt that."</p><p>Yeosang walks up to the two behind the counter who were busy with filling up orders and sending it to tables. "What now? Hwanwoong hyung said you guys asked me for something."</p><p>"Do your thing, it's rush hour now," Hongjoong told Yeosang, who, at the same time, was tapping vigorously on the monitor, and Mingi was pouring hot water into a mug, which Yeosang assumed was cappuccino.</p><p>"Okay," he replied. He went on with work, and suprisingly, things weren't as hard as they seemed a few hours ago. Motivation?</p><p>Nope.</p><p>It was certainly more than that. Why would Yeosang have a picture of Seonghwa in his mind if he older wasn't important, right?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"A good mood means something else, Seonghwa, so tell me," Jisoo asked Seonghwa. Jisoo has been checking Seonghwa every once in a while, and the boy didn't stop smiling since he entered, which was highly weird for Seonghwa at work. He was serious about everything. Everything. Too serious that he once worked without eating his lunch because he forgot. Which was quite stupid of him.</p><p>"It's nothing, want some?" Seonghwa offered Jisoo the bag of macaroons, smiling.</p><p>Jisoo widened her eyes, "okay, now that is downright weird, you're scaring me!" Seonghwa tilted his head, his arms still stretching out the paper bag to Jisoo.</p><p>"Stop, no! Stop! That's eerie, you can take it all, just don't smile at me!" Jisoo avoided Seonghwa's gaze and rushed back to her desk to work. Seonghwa pouted and sipped on his frappe, which he thought was the best kind of caramel frappe he ever tasted, and proceeded to work on a document.</p><p>
  <i>Should I text him...? To be honest, my heart's going crazy, flip this... Omg, that means I'm feeling that way for him?! Oh god no, just work, get serious and work...<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>• Next Day •</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Stop staring at your phone, it's not even that interesting," Mingi pointed to Yeosang's phone, and the older just rolled his eyes.</p><p>"You can't tell me what to do," Yeosang lazily replied.</p><p>"Um, sometimes I can?" Mingi looked at Hongjoong for any further support to his statement, but he just shrugged.</p><p>"It's soooooo boooooring," they all groaned. It was now a Saturday morning and the three were doing nothing but sitting lazily at the balcony. Jongho went out to buy new CDs he can listen to, so the three were stuck with each other, listening to nothing.</p><p>"Who's gonna manage the café today?" Mingi asked his boyfriend. Hongjoong pulled Mingi closer to cuddle the taller and Yeosang couldn't help but gag at the sight.</p><p>Hongjoong replied, "Hwanwoong and Youngjo hyung. They're reliable, don't worry. Besides, I have a very sure hunch they both have the heart eyes for each other. One of them might make a move."</p><p>"Wow, I'm really questioning my love life now," Yeosang mumbled and rose from his seat to get back inside. He didn't want to get caught in Hongjoong and Mingi's moments.</p><p>"What should I do, what should I do..." Yeosang scratched his head from annoyance. Today was so boring for him for some unusual reason.</p><p>He yelled out to the empty house, "I wanna go out!"</p><p>And just like someone heard him miraculously, his phone started ringing.</p><p>Yeosang sighed and went to accept the phone call. "Unknown number?" he asked himself, and tapped the 'answer' button and pressed his phone to his ear.</p><p>"Hello?" Came the voice from Yeosang's phone.</p><p>"Hello, yeah, ma'am or sir, I think you got the wrong number now bye," Yeosang rolled his eyes and put a finger on the screen to end the call but the other person on the line shouted, <i>"Heck no I was contemplating on whether I should call you and now I did so please listen!"<i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Yeosang led his phone away from his ear, "Woah, slow down kid-"</p><p>The person on the phone interrupted, <i>"I'm not a kid."<i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"Okay, okay so who's this anyway?" Yeosang deadpanned.</p><p>
  <i>"You might be shocked though..."<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"Are you some kind of guy that lures people or something?"</p><p>
  <i>"I'm a guy but no! Stop assuming!"<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"Answer my question first."</p><p>
  <i>"..... I'm the guy from the café."<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"Wait- you called me."</p><p>
  <i>"I really thought it wasn't your number because you seemed despicable enough to switch one or two numbers."<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"Are you going to think about that about me every single time?! I'm not a villain!"</p><p>
  <i>"Yep yep, understood."<i> Seonghwa was having that knowing smile, who knew small talks with Yeosang were really interesting? Now all he had to do was ask Yeosang on something which might be surprising, and he was scared.</i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"Hello? Person on other line- I mean Seonghwa? Are you still there? Hakuna matata ya?"</p><p>
  <i>"Oh oh, oh oh oh~ I know that song, isn't that Wave by ATEEZ?"<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>".........I wasn't expecting that. That was scary, you know?"</p><p>
  <i>"Year you were born in?"<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"What? Oh, I mean 1999."</p><p>
  <i>"Ha! I'm older than you! Call me hyung!"<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"Now's not the time for that!"</p><p>
  <i>"You forgot one word in your sentence, hm?"<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"Ugh.... hyung."</p><p>
  <i>"So now... can I ask you a question?"<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"As long as it contains common sense and the least amount of roasting, anything will do."</p><p>
  <i>"Uh, I'm serious about this."<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"Hm, okay, go on."</p><p>
  <i>"Are you available tomorrow at 2:00 in the afternoon?"<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"I'm sensing vibes here, and yes, I'm available."</p><p>
  <i>"Stop with the vibes stuff. Since you're available, let's meet up at the bus stop at that time."<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"Wow, you're sounding so serious so okay. I'm cool."</p><p>
  <i>"Great! I'll see you then! I'm going back to work. Bye."<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"Hm, bye."</p><p>Yeosang ends the call, still having a feeling of curiosity within him. He wonders what would happen if he did go, and what would they do at a time like that.</p><p>"Hyungs, I'm home!" Jongho's voice greeted the nearly hollow house. Yeosang leaves his phone on the table to open the door for Jongho.</p><p>"Did you bring any new albums?" Yeosang helped the younger with his heavy bags.</p><p>"I think I bought an NCT and BTS album, and of course, I brought home fruits," said Jongho, arranging the groceries on the counter and placing the rest inside the cupboards.</p><p>"Please tell me you brought extra for us to actually eat and not for them to break with your own hands," Yeosang sighed, leaning on the counter.</p><p>Jongho frowned and rolled his eyes, "stop assuming please."</p><p>"Eh, I will," Yeosang left Jongho to sort out the items himself and went back to the balcony to call for Hongjoong and Mingi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"San, could you hand me over your phone? I ran out of load," Wooyoung whispered to San, which basically didn't sound like a whisper at all, and San shushed him before handing over his phone and went back to reading his book.</p><p>Seonghwa was on break with Wooyoung and San when he decided to call Yeosang. Apparently he was now pinching himself every now and then to see if he really was awake. And obviously, yes, he was.</p><p>"Will you stop hurting yourself? You look crazy," Wooyoung pouted at his hyung, and Seonghwa rolled his eyes before saying, "like you don't do that everytime San would kiss you."</p><p>Wooyoung froze and San whipped his head to Wooyoung, "Is he blackmailing you or do you really do that everytime we... well, you know?" Seonghwa left the two afterwards in their own world by leaving them behind inside the lounge and went back to his workplace. San snickered, amused at his boyfriend's face which was as red as the Zero To One album.</p><p>By now, he was clearing the mental bucket list he had for tomorrow and decided to focus on his work. He has an unexplainable feeling rising in his stomach.</p><p>Excitement? Nervousness? Nervouscitement?</p><p>
  <i>Ugh Seonghwa, that word doesn't even exist.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>• Next Day •</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, wake up, Hongjoong hyung and Mingi hyung already left, and I wanna eat," Jongho barged into Yeosang's bedroom with a rolled bondpaper in front of his mouth which served as a 'megaphone', and blew the toy trumpet he had in his hand when he saw that the older wasn't budging from his sleeping position at all.</p><p>The blaring high-pitched noise which Jongho's toy trumpet emitted shook the older from his sleep, and Yeosang was sure he wanted to throw a tantrum for ruining his sleep, but he had other reasons not to.</p><p>"G'morning Yeosangie hyung! It's 9:00 AM, wakey wakey!" Jongho yelled cheerfully, his voice filling every corner of the room. Yeosang rolled around in his sheets, obviously annoyed, but mornings unexpectedly make Yeosang create a soft spot for the younger's annoying method of waking him up on weekends.</p><p>"Morning Jongho," Yeosang grumbled, but nevertheless, Jongho heard his greeting.</p><p>"Anything you have to finish today? Like assignments and stuff?" Jongho followed the older to the living room, leaving his toy trumpet on the coffee table in the process.</p><p>"You're asking me that? You're extra weird today Jongho, you know that?" Yeosang made an expression which depicted how he was really weirded out by the younger's attitude today.</p><p>"Overly energetic today, that's all," Jongho flashed a smile and the older shook his head, signalling Jongho afterwards to eat breakfast.</p><p>"Don't have anything to do today... oh wait!" Yeosang left his mouth open when he realized: <i>Are you available tomorrow at 2:00 in the afternoon?<i> Jongho suddenly wondered why his hyung froze with a small packet of creamer and tea bag in his hands.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"Um hyung, you got the tea packet instead of sugar," Jongho pointed out, and Yeosang glared at him, "I know, shut up." Jongho disregarded Yeosang's attitude as usual, the older couldn't even drop his pride for a millisecond.</p><p>"Ah frick, I gotta speed up a bit," Yeosang muttered, hurriedly wolfing down his share of jajangmyeon they <i>both<i> ordered and waited for five minutes 'for a fair share of paying the receipt'. Jongho continued eating at a normal pace, and didn't bother asking why the older stuffed food into his mouth, he'd just end up being yelled at. The older was always up to something, whether it would be an unfinished project at school or a random hangout at the mall that Yeosang's class agreed on.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"Two o' clock, two o' clock, two o' clock-" Yeosang's muttering got cut off when Jongho said, "I don't think I'm the weird one today at all, you know."</p><p>Yeosang stopped to tell Jongho off, "What did you- agh, you know what, thank you for pointing that out, I didn't know why I was freaking out so much in the first place. But still gotta dash!"</p><p>Jongho could've sworn he heard the wind 'woosh' for a second there, but shrugged it off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I plan to take him on a walk along the coast of the town, though," Seonghwa rubbed his chin, and the two males in front of him were elbowing each other after an argument they made over which ATEEZ side track from the Treasure Ep. 1 album was the best.</p><p>"Were you two even listening, or even worse, haven't you even heard anything?" Seonghwa directed the sentence at Wooyoung and San.</p><p>"I was listening!" Yunho yelled all the way from the kitchen.</p><p>"Hyung didn't ask you!" the duo yelled back, and Seonghwa felt like he was gonna lose his sanity.</p><p>"If I were to describe what I see right now, people wouldn't understand me," Seonghwa rubbed his face when he saw the couple making small arguments again and bickering like children.</p><p>"You should just do what you're able to do and wrap it up with Yeosang this afternoon," Yunho chimed in now, bringing a sandwich he made for Seonghwa to snack on.</p><p>"What if he's expecting lots though? You know how I am, I base people off their personality right away," Seonghwa chewed on the sandwich after he questioned Yunho.</p><p>"Sometimes people aren't what they are the first time you see them, you know?" Yunho responded and followed afterwards, "and I'm pretty sure it's the same for all people in general. I mean, I thought you were a strict person but you're actually like a gentle caring mother. What I'm saying is this afternoon, you get the opportunity to know that Yeosang guy more. If he does expect for more, try to live up to his expectations. And in the future, you both get what you want from each other."</p><p>"That..." Seonghwa breathed out, "was pretty deep. And now I'm also sure you give better advice than I do."</p><p>Yunho grinned cheekily, "absorbed most of those skills from you though." The two hugged each other and after a few seconds, Wooyoung pulled them all back together for a group hug, "we haven't done this in a while, so group hug!"</p><p>They all loosened the hug happily, and Seonghwa couldn't be more excited than ever.</p><p>
  <i>This meet-up with Yeosang all seems like an actual date now.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hi."</p><p>"Hey!" Yeosang ran up to the older who was sitting on a bench, dressed in a loose white long-sleeved top, black skinny jeans, with a navy blue hat on his head and wearing sports' shoes which were black.</p><p>"Are we going running or something?" Yeosang asked when he looked at Seonghwa's shoes. "Nope. But it was for the outfit though."</p><p>"Heh, good for you, you look decent in what you're wearing. Oh wait, we wear the exact same kind of jeans, but here I am, wearing a navy blue jacket with just a plain white shirt underneath, and sneakers," Yeosang took a glance at what he was wearing and snickered, "I look stupid, I know."</p><p>Seonghwa stood up and smiled at Yeosang, "no, it looks suitable, don't worry much. So, where should we go first? We have the whole afternoon, we could even go and roam the whole city if you'd want."</p><p>Yeosang widened his eyes and stared intently at Seonghwa, "You're kidding."</p><p>Seonghwa crossed his arms and stood with a cheeky grin on his face.</p><p>"Oh, you're not. Wow," Yeosang breathed out and then said, "Then I'm going to drag you around!" The younger immediately grabbed Seonghwa and ran, "We're watching the drone show today, and let's race!"</p><p>Yeosang sped up ahead of Seonghwa, leaving the older behind to catch up. Seonghwa laughed and ran after Yeosang, finding even the smallest actions that Yeosang made 'cute'.</p><p>
  <i>"Hey hyung..."</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>"Yep?"</p><p>"Are you sure about today? You just planned everything about this whole thing yesterday."</p><p>"Why? Is there a problem?"</p><p>"A year ago..."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I broke up with the person I thought was perfect for me and you're scared the same things might happen now, especially that I've changed my sexuality."</p><p>"I- yeah I was about to say that."</p><p>"Yunho-ah... I... I'm sure about this. Pretty obvious Yeosangie hasn't had this sort of experience with stuff like these, but I have to. I'm really certain about my feelings for him, even if a week or so just passed by."</p><p>"And now you're calling him Yeosangie."</p><p>"I know, right?"</p><p>"But I know your intentions, don't worry. I know you'd be up to do anything for him this afternoon."</p><p>"Just... thanks."</p><p>"O....kay?"</p><p>"Yeah, I really mean it. I would still be stuck in my room if you weren't here."<i></i></p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>"Anytime, Seonghwa hyung."</p><p>"Have you done this sort of stuff before?" Yeosang who had two tickets in hand approached Seonghwa who had just catched up.</p><p>"What kind of stuff do you mean? And where did the tickets come from?" Seonghwa transferred his gaze over to the tickets which were in the younger's hand.</p><p>"I told you, we're going to watch a drone show later on, so can you please answer me?" Yeosang said to the older who was anticipating the younger's answer.</p><p>"You mean the date?" Seonghwa confirmed. Yeosang replied with hesitation, "you can call it like that."</p><p>"Well of course, but I gotta say," Seonghwa took ahold of Yeosang's soft hands, "even if what we're doing right now is kinda plain, I think this is gonna be more enjoyable than any other date I've been on."</p><p>Yeosang would be lying if he said he didn't blush at both their interlocked hands and those sweet words that flowed out of Seonghwa's mouth.</p><p>"I've never heard anything more cheesy in my whole life hyung," Yeosang giggled, which urged Seonghwa to tighten his grip on Yeosang's hand.</p><p>"What time is the drone show again?" asked Seonghwa. Yeosang answered, "not until 6 PM."</p><p>"Because I just saw something interesting," Seonghwa pointed a finger in one direction, and Yeosang trailed his eyes with an invisible line to where Seonghwa was trying to point.</p><p>"You see that 6-footer guy? He's one of my housemates. I guess that's the boyfriend he keeps on rambling about. So he really was gonna go out in secret," said Seonghwa, chuckling at the sight of Yunho.</p><p>Yeosang nodded, "Okay. I see. He's quite tall." Then he trailed off, "Wait..."</p><p>Yeosang turned to Seonghwa, "does your phone have a good camera?" Seonghwa nodded in response. "Can I use it? I'm taking a photo of them," asked Yeosang.</p><p>"Anything that will make you happy with our moment today," replied Seonghwa, reaching for his phone in his pockets, then gave it to Yeosang.</p><p>"Thanks hyung."</p><p>Yeosang opened the camera of Seonghwa's phone then zoomed the camera into focus, Yunho and another guy fitting into the frame. "Perfect," muttered Yeosang as he clicked the shutter.</p><p>"What's the purpose of taking the picture?" asked Seonghwa, very curious as to why Yeosang was grinning to himself.</p><p>"I now have something to tease Jongho about," Yeosang laughed. "Send me the pic later, okay?"</p><p>"But why? Who's Jongho? Do you know the person Yunho's with?" asked Seonghwa again. Yeosang nodded, "it just so happened that my housemate Jongho is the other guy with your housemate!"</p><p>Seonghwa chuckled, "cool."</p><p>Yeosang fixed the jacket he was wearing and held Seonghwa's hand once again. "Should we visit the arcade first? It's still three twenty-five in the afternoon, and the wind sure is making up for the intense heat wave last week, it's quite cold," said Yeosang, and the older couldn't agree more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Joongie, we're supposed to spy on Yeosang hyung and Jongho, don't blow our cover right now just by buying another minion plushie!" nagged Mingi, crossing his arms at his boyfriend.</p><p>"There's no reason for you to call Yeosang 'hyung', Mingi, you were both born in the same year," replied Hongjoong, who clearly hasn't heard anything after Mingi said 'Jongho'.</p><p>Mingi rolled his eyes, "we're gonna lose them, jeez! Come on, we're going home, let them enjoy." </p><p>Mingi dragged Hongjoong away from the stall, and the older was pouting. Mingi noticed this and stopped dragging the older, grabbing Hongjoong by the hand. "Fine, fine. There's nothing to do at home anyways. Let's go to a nearby mall."</p><p>Hongjoong's doe eyes lit up, immediately pecking Mingi out of happiness, and of course Mingi blushed.</p><p>"Stop doing that randomly," grumbled Mingi. Hongjoong took no notice of this and kissed Mingi. Mingi kissed him back, wrapping his arms aroung Hongjoong's waist and slightly tilting his head in an attempt to make the kiss slightly intimate.</p><p>"You deserved that kiss anyway," Hongjoong pulled away, chuckling.</p><p>"I'll get you ice cream, sound good?" asked Mingi. Hongjoong nodded and smiled, and off they went.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa and Yeosang enjoyed themsleves at an arcade they spotted just when they entered the mall. They spent about half an hour playing Tekken, Yeosang winning most of the time because of his skill for gaming before moving on to the air hockey table, and decided to rest their aching arms from flinging about in air hockey by entering a karaoke room inside the arcade.</p><p>"How many tokens are left?" asked Yeosang, already skimming his way through the list of songs provided.</p><p>"Um, we bought quite a lot, so there's still twenty-four tokens left," replied Seonghwa, jingling the remaining tokens inside the pack in front of Yeosang.</p><p>"Okay, it says six tokens per song, so we'll sing two songs each," Yeosang suggested.</p><p>"Why not sing each song together? I asked to provide another microphone," Seonghwa smirked. Yeosang giggled and sighed, a light pink starting to spread across his fair face, "you'd actually do anything, huh." Seonghwa nodded cheekily.</p><p>"I suggest we sing One Direction songs! I like them so much!" pleaded Yeosang, shaking Seonghwa.</p><p>"But I can't pronounce some English words properly," Seonghwa pouted, teasing Yeosang.</p><p>"I thought you'd do anything for me!" whined Yeosang, hitting the older's arm playfully.</p><p>Seonghwa laughed, "I thought you were a person who easily gets annoyed, not a person who annoys."</p><p>Yeosang freed himself from Seonghwa's grip, immediately taking the batch of tokens and took out six, inserting them quickly before Seonghwa could stop him. What's more, while Seonghwa was still busy counting out the tokens a while ago, Yeosang sneakily pressed the corresponding numbers for One Direction's Kiss You. So Yeosang pressed the 'play' button right away, Seonghwa left with his eyes wide as ever.</p><p>"Come on, sing with me!" urged Yeosang, handing over the spare mic to Seonghwa who still had his mouth open, a bit shocked by the fact that Yeosang could be sneaky.</p><p>Yeosang started;</p><p>
  <i>Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like<br/>
We could go out, any day, any night<br/>
Baby, I'll take you there, take you there<br/>
Baby, I'll take you there, yeah<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Seonghwa mustered up his courage and sang the next verse, much to Yeosang's delight;</p><p>
  <i>Oh, tell me, tell me, tell me how to turn your love on<br/>
You can get, get anything that you want<br/>
Baby, just shout it out, shout it out<br/>
Baby, just shout it out, yeah<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Yeosang was about to sing next but Seonghwa hushed him by putting his index finger on Yeosang's lips.</p><p>
  <i>And if you, you want me to&lt;<i>/p&gt;

</i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Now it was Yeosang's turn to shut the older up so he sang,</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Let's make a move<br/>
Yeah, so tell me, <b>Hwa<b>, if every time we<i></i></b></b></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>
      <b>
        <i></i>
      </b>
    </b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>
      <b>
        <i></i>
      </b>
    </b>
  </i>
</p><p>Seonghwa joined in, and their voices fitted together, filling their karaoke room with beautiful sound.</p><p>
  <i>Touch, you get this kind of rush<br/>
Baby, say, yeah, yeah<br/>
If you don't wanna take it slow<br/>
And you just wanna take me home<br/>
Baby, say, yeah, yeah<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>And let me kiss you<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>They continued singing, the tokens getting depleted slowly, but it was all worth it. They sang songs to their hearts' content, the rest of the songs entitled Gotta Be You by One Direction, Love Me Right by EXO and the last one being Coffee by BTS, a drink they fought over but ironically brought them together.</p><p>"Well, that was super fun," said Yeosang, grinning for ear to ear as he once again took a hold of Seonghwa's soft hands. Seonghwa took a glance at his phone, checking the time.</p><p>"Yeosang, only a few minutes till six. Should we walk to the show now?" Seonghwa asked, slightly tilting his head.</p><p>"Oh yes! Let's go!" exclaimed Yeosang, jumping around.</p><p>"Alright, bae, let's walk," Seonghwa replied, calming the younger down.</p><p>Yeosang blushed intensely at the new name Seonghwa just gave him. "Hyuuuung!"</p><p>"What, you don't like it, bae?" Seonghwa teased him, grinning widely.</p><p>"There, you're doing it again!" whined Yeosang.</p><p>"Fine... bae."</p><p>"I'm gonna abandon you I swear!" grumbled Yeosang.</p><p>"But would you?" Seonghwa raised a brow.</p><p>"Ugh, well I clearly won't. That would be rude of me," Yeosang answered, pouting. "Now let's walk faster hyung! We're gonna miss the intro!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt; Three Months Later &lt;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jongho! Break these for me please!" Mingi handed over some of the fruits in the basket for him to divide. "Give some to your boyfriend as well!"</p><p>"I know that, but thanks," Jongho accepted the fruits handed over to him and he broke it into halves for all eight of them to share. They were all having a camp-out at a grassy park which was elevated for people to watch the sea, at the same time gaze at the stars already present in the night sky, and a few hours later, the fireworks marking the start of a new year. Everyone gave their share of food, although it was by couples.</p><p>"Okay people, all in favor of Yunho topping his and Jongho's relationship?!" Wooyoung shouted out randomly, and they all yelled in response.</p><p>"Why do you guys get to decide?!" Jongho rebuked, slamming his hand on the ground.</p><p>"Because you're still a baby," Yeosang muttered under his breath but loud enough for all of them to hear.</p><p>"What did you say, drone-slash-Seonghwa-obsessed freak?!" Jongho charged at Yeosang, tackling him to the ground.</p><p>"I said you're a baby!" Yeosang yelped, covering his face when Jongho's hand was clenched into a fist.</p><p>"Alright, kiddos, you calm down," Seonghwa pulled Jongho away, letting Yunho do the rest of the work and sat beside Yeosang who was still flopped down on the ground.</p><p>"Get up bae," Seonghwa offered a hand to Yeosang. The younger accepted, pulling himself up.</p><p>"I'm gonna eat again. Could you feed me?" pouted Yeosang, and Seonghwa couldn't deny that squishy face of his.</p><p>"What do you want, bae?" asked a Seonghwa, scanning over the variety of food placed on the picnic blanket.</p><p>"Give me milk chocolate pudding please," came the reply from Yeosang, a spoon already in hand.</p><p>"Why do you have to so damn cute?" Seonghwa said to him with that feeling that he was about to melt from the younger's actions.</p><p>"Because God created me this way," Yeosang answered proudly, his chin high up and hands on his hips. "Now feed me!"</p><p>"Psst. Mingi," San whispered to Mingi, pushing himself up from the position he was in, which was his head laying down on Wooyoung's lap.</p><p>"What now?" Mingi whispered back, his head perking up, his head on Hongjoong's lap as well.</p><p>"Get your phone over here," San said, keeping themselves away from their boyfriends.</p><p>"Want a bargain?" San started. Mingi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I have boyfriend pics of Hongjoong hyung. I give it to you, you give me 100," San said, opening his phone and going to his gallery, pressing the album labeled <i>Hongjoong's stolen pics that'll make Mingi even more gay than he already is.<i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"You think I didn't prepare for this moment? I have selcas of Wooyoung, and you give me 100 as well," Mingi replied with a smug look on his face, waving his phone in front of San. Mingi opened his phone and tapped aggressively on the screen, at last tapping the album <i>Wooyoung's filtered selcas for San to swoon and praise over<i>.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"The hell's with your album name?" San said, a bit offended.</p><p>"You think I don't think the same for yours? Yours is even longer, if I say so myself," Mingi spat back. "This is already a fair bargain by the looks of it, so now give me 100."</p><p>"Hit the woah there, <i>I<i> asked first, so to speak, so you send me Wooyoung's pictures right away!" San opened his palm as a sign for Mingi to put his said 100.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"Thirsty for Wooyoung I see." Mingi narrowed his eyes. "Well, you gotta pay for it first!"</p><p>"You're just as equally thirsty for that minion!"</p><p>"Now you're calling him a minion! Yours is a dolphin!"</p><p>"A beautiful dolphin!"</p><p>They both tumbled to the ground, still arguing on whose phone will send the pictures first.</p><p>"Hey Joong hyung, what are those kids doing?" said Wooyoung, referring to San and Mingi, going around in chaos as usual.</p><p>"I don't know. What they're doing right now, only the deities would now," Hongjoong sighed, sipping his milk tea.</p><p>"Basically just chaos." Wooyoung nodded, agreeing to what the older had just said.</p><p>"But they're still our stupid babies." They both giggled.</p><p>"Wait, San hyung, let's stop," Mingi whispered to San, eyeing Wooyoung and Hongjoong in suspicion. "I think they have a clue on what we're doing."</p><p>"Hmm?" San hummed, confused. Then he saw the two mentioned people by Mingi giggling at them.</p><p>"That's impossible for them to catch up to what we're doing," said San, his face turning into a thinking one.</p><p>"Alright, let's settle our argument in peace, and we'll send the pictures at the same time," Mingi sighed, and San nodded, the both of them settling down on the ground at last to send their respective pictures.</p><p>"Wait, we're gonna send this for free?" asked San when he remembered they both owed each other 100 for the pictures.</p><p>Mingi shook his head as a no, "we'll need our wallet later. Just keep on sending."</p><p>"Attention guys!" Hongjoong called out to the attention of everyone, and everyone tore their gazes from what they were doing to pay attention to the 'leader'.</p><p>"Tonight's celebration will be a sign of another year in our lives. Within our friend group, we have had some of our most recent couples, namely Seonghwa and Yeosang, and Yunho and Jongho as well," Hongjoong gestured to the mentioned partners, "and they all seemed to think before that they would live their whole lives single."</p><p>Everyone laughed at the statement.</p><p>"Everyone obviously had their ups and downs of the year, but it seemingly brought us all together. I'm very lucky to have you all guys, but don't be surprised if I say I'm more lucky to have Mingi."</p><p>Then Hongjoong looks at Mingi, pointing a finger at him, "don't you grow any taller, I swear." Jongho also looks at Yunho, "you too! Or else me and Joong hyung will struggle!"</p><p>Hongjoong continued, "now that we await one of the most important moments in our life, let's all cheers to the remaining minutes of this year. Others might say, <i>time is cruel, but Happy New Year to you<i>, or think about their regrets, but I say: eight makes one team!"</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"Eight makes one team!" They all cheered, the sound of glasses smashing evident.</p><p>
  <b>(I know you guys didn't ask but Remember by WINNER just played on Spotify just in time when I typed this and now I might cry)<b></b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p><p>"Hey, hyung," Yeosang looked at Seonghwa with sparkling eyes. "You won't leave me ever, right? Am I really the perfect one for you?"</p><p>"Bae, don't say that. Surely there would be struggles in a relationship, but those are the things that make one's relationship with another unique. Frankly, life isn't flowery and stuff unlike in our childhood, and that's also the reason why we're here for each other," explained Seonghwa, his head now on Yeosang's shoulder as they await for the fireworks that will soon light up the atmosphere and shower everything with colors.</p><p>"I like how you're sensible, hyung. I mean love," Yeosang corrected himself. It was true after all.</p><p>"Guys, guys, GUYS! The countdown is starting in a few seconds!" Wooyoung shouted, freaking out and jumping around, San joining him after a few jumps.</p><p>"First New Year celebration together, am I right?" Seonghwa chuckled and held Yeosang's hand. Yeosang nodded, holding Seonghwa's hand close to him and cuddling each other.</p><p>"Ten!"</p><p>"Nine!"</p><p>"Eight!"</p><p>"Seven!" Yeosang snuggled closer to Seonghwa, taking in the older's warmth, while Seonghwa was taking a video of everything that was happening, the people's shouts overheard.</p><p>"Six!"</p><p>"Five!"</p><p>"Four!"</p><p>"Three!"</p><p>"Two!"</p><p>"One! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!" Everyone made noise, whistling, yelling, blowing on plastic trumpets, some even popping open confetti. The fireworks exploded in the air like stars, the smile on each person's face getting wider every second.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cheers emerged from one side of the park, louder than the rest, and everyone began to cluster on that side of the park.</p><p>"Is it just me, or is that Kim Namjoon proposing to Kim Seokjin?!"</p><p>"I didn't expect such well-known icons to be in the same park with us!"</p><p>"The producer of BTS, about to marry an actor?! This will be a huge headline!"</p><p>The taller of the two mentioned people, which everybody recognized as Kim Namjoon reached for his pockets, and revealed a small white box. The other person, Kim Seokjin, had his lips quivering, about to burst out in tears anytime soon from the neon board behind his boyfriend with the words <i>MARRY ME<i>, carried by two of Namjoon's colleagues, named Taehyung and Hoseok.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"I should have done this the year before, which apparently was just a few seconds ago, but my brain thought otherwise and I decided to do this today."</p><p>"We have been present in each other's lives for eight years straight, seeing the highs and lows of our relationship. But this event just made it certain: I have made a choice, and I am certainly not going to back down."</p><p>"Kim Seokjin," Namjoon opened the box, letting it face Seokjin and kneeled on one knee, then saying the four fated words that would bring them together,</p><p>"Will you marry me?"</p><p>Everyone who was witnessing this were cheering for the two, shouting and screaming, "Marry him! Tell him yes! Marry him! Tell him yes!" Jongho was freaking out the most, being a major ARMY and waved his light stick around, which Yunho doesn't know how he brought it along.</p><p>Some who seemed to be fans of TWICE also started screaming, "it's a yes or yes!"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Seokjin spoke, his face staring down at the man who was proposing to him. The whole place quieted down.</p><p>Namjoon held his breath in nervousness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"OF COURSE IT'S A YES!" Seokjin suddenly screamed, and laughed out loud with tears in his eyes, satisfied. Everybody jumped and screamed in their places, beaming at the two.</p><p>"This will certainly be one of the times where I will criticize your acting," Namjoon said, "you scared me to death! Give me your hand!"</p><p>Seokjin complied and stretched out his right hand, lips smiling wider than ever.</p><p>Namjoon successfully placed the ring, snug and fit on Seokjin's finger. He then announced, his hand finding its way to Seokjin's waist, "don't miss out on our wedding! It'll be on broadcast so prepare your tissues at home!" The crowd burst into laughter, knowing that their wedding would be joyous.</p><p>He then spun Seokjin around and held his cheeks, "I love you more today than yesterday."</p><p>Seokjin giggled, "but not as much as tomorrow. I know that song."</p><p>Yeosang clapped his hands rapidly, and turned away when the engaged couple kissed. Although it didn't last long, because it was overwhelming for some, and they were considerate.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa then said to Yeosang, "I'll find a way to propose to you somehow, in a few years or so."</p><p>Yeosang grinned, "can't wait."</p><p>Seonghwa laid his hands on Yeosang's shoulders, "now let me kiss you." Seonghwa leaned closer as slowly as possible, and Yeosang's eyelids flutter to a close, but where's the fun in that? Yeosang snickered as he pushed Seonghwa, grinning cheekily.</p><p>"Yah!" Seonghwa took a step forward to grab Yeosang again.</p><p>He dodged Seonghwa, making the older startled by his movement and ran away.</p><p>"Better luck next time, hyung!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt; End &lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi fellow ATINYs! I hope you enjoyed this cute (partially crackhead from San and Mingi lol) oneshot. You can find my work on Wattpad as well! Take a look at my bio for my username. Follow the rules whenever you go outside and stay safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>